Plonger dans les ténèbres
by starck29
Summary: Loin dans le royaume des ténèbres, il restait un fragment de lumière, prisonnier des ténèbres. Quelqu'un arriverait-il à le libérer ? A le ramener dans les mondes de la lumière. Tandis que Kairi continuait son entraînement et que Sora était reparti à travers les mondes Disney, qui pour retrouver ce fragment égaré ?


_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Square Enix et Disney.  
_

 _Note d'Auteur :_ _Merci à Anya qui a corrigé cet OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture !_

 **Plonger dans les ténèbres**

Riku et Kairi se trouvaient sur les îles du destin pour parfaire l'entraînement de cette dernière. Sora, Donald et Dingo étaient retournés au Colisée de l'Olympe et Mickey était revenu blessé du royaume des ténèbres sans avoir pu ramener Aqua avec lui.

Kairi maîtrisait de mieux en mieux sa keyblade, elle serait bientôt prête, Riku s'était occupé lui-même de son entraînement. Mais ce jour-là, il sentit quelque chose dans son cœur, comme si quelqu'un essayait de l'appeler en vain. Cela venait des ténèbres, mais ce n'était pas eux.

\- Rentre à la Tour mystérieuse Kairi, ça va devenir beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi.

\- Pas cette fois Riku, lui répondit la rousse, je viens avec toi.

\- Pas dans le royaume des ténèbres, il y a dedans des armées entières de sans-cœurs.

\- Je suis prête Riku, et tu le sais.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien si je reste avec toi. Riku.

\- Ne t'éloigne pas alors.

Le nouveau maître de la keyblade ouvrit un portail qui le conduisit directement dans le royaume des ténèbres, il avait découvert cette capacité peu après en être revenu la deuxième fois. Ils s'y engouffrèrent.

Ils arrivèrent sur la marge noire. Le sable, l'eau et le ciel étaient noirs. Riku n'était pas spécialement pressé de découvrir pourquoi son cœur l'avait fait revenir ici, cet endroit n'était que ténèbres. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kairi, qui avait invoqué sa keyblade et il fit de même.

\- Surtout reste près de moi, on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend ici.

La jeune fille approuva d'un signe de tête puis ils commencèrent à chercher ce qui les avait fait venir ici.

\- C'est trop calme, remarqua Riku au bout de quelques minutes, il n'y a pas le moindre sans-cœur. Quelque chose doit les occuper ailleurs.

\- La même chose qui aurait été capable de blesser le roi ? demanda la rousse

\- Peut-être bien, murmura son ami, dans tout les cas restons prudents.

Les deux amis avancèrent, Riku sentait les ténèbres dans son cœur se manifester de plus en plus. C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée de revenir dans cet endroit tout compte fait. Il s'éloignèrent de la marge noire, s'enfonçant encore davantage dans le royaume des ténèbres. Il découvrirent les ruines d'un nouveau monde. Ce n'était pas l'un de ceux qu'il avait envoyé dans les ténèbres, lorsqu'il travaillait avec Maléfique. C'était, c'était autre chose qui avait fait ça.

Devant eux s'étalait le spectacle désolant d'un temple en ruine, les colonnes brisées. Et au milieu, une forme se détachait : féminine, avec des cheveux bleu clairs, … Aqua !

\- C'est trop tard, murmura-t-elle, les ténèbres ont gagnés.

Elle se retourna, et les deux autres porteurs de keyblade virent avec horreur que ces yeux étaient devenus jaunes.

Kairi, lui dit son ami d'une voix dure et sans appel, dégaine ta keyblade. On va devoir se battre.

\- Oui.

Qui était cette femme ? La rousse semblait persuadé de l'avoir déjà rencontrée, il y a longtemps.

Aqua attaqua la première avec un triple glacier X, l'une de ces attaques les plus puissantes. Kairi se fit toucher au ventre par un des blocs de glace tandis que Riku contre-attaquait d'une frappe horizontale que la maître de la keyblade esquiva en sautant. Elle attaqua une nouvelle fois avec trois attaques sautées que Riku eu du mal à parer avec sa keyblade. À ce rythme là ils allaient perdre.

\- On va y arriver Riku, lui dit Kairi en revenant auprès de lui

La rousse vit Riku la pousser sur le côté et parer l'estoc glissée d'Aqua, sa keyblade était entièrement entourée de ténèbres. Et sous le choc, la sienne se brisa en deux. Voyant une ouverture, Kairi raffermit sa prise sur son arme et attaqua son ennemie de front, la plantant en plein dans son cœur.


End file.
